


It Started With A Poor Lie

by MarshmalowMilkshake



Series: Different Days (Merlin One-Shots) [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmalowMilkshake/pseuds/MarshmalowMilkshake
Summary: Arthur catches Merlin's lie; and eventually, the spy.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Different Days (Merlin One-Shots) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594891
Comments: 10
Kudos: 490





	It Started With A Poor Lie

Arthur had been stressed out lately with the spy. He felt that he couldn't trust anyone. So he had decided to take a hunting trip of his own. Just himself without any knights, and not even in his red robes. He looked like a normal man, Merlin had made sure of it.

Speaking of, Merlin came back with a handful of firewood, and began to arrange the pieces and light them. Arthur had prepared the rabbit that he'd caught, to Merlin's annoyance. The evening was quiet, and peaceful.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked.

"Hm?" Arthur looked up from the fire.

"With all that's been going on, are you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright, Merlin. Who do you think you're talking to?" Arthur scoffed.

"I'm talking to Arthur Pendragon, a king, and yet just a man. One who cares about his kingdom." Merlin replied. "That kingdom being Camelot, who is currently being threatened by the presence of a spy."

Arthur blinked. "You sound so wise at times, and then I remember how often you get sent to the stocks."

"That is entirely your fault." Merlin said.

"You earn it." Arthur returned.

"No I don't." Merlin defended. "Well, sometimes I do, but mostly not."

Arthur laughed. Merlin smiled, and looked around. Arthur's laugh quieted as he recognized Merlin's gaze as the same one the knights wore when searching for danger.

"Merlin, are _you_ alright?" Arthur asked warily.

Merlin's eyes snapped to Arthur. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Arthur didn't believe him. He spoke too fast. "No, you're not. What's wrong?"

"I'm fine." Merlin insisted. "Really Arthur, I'm fine."

Arthur elected to bring it up again later. "Well, then we should probably get more wood for the rest of the night."

As Merlin stood up, Arthur saw him wince and hold a hand to his side for a fraction of a second. The king's suspicions were raised. Merlin was injured, most likely. When he got back, he wouldn't escape Arthur's questions.

It was taking too long for him to collect enough firewood to last the night. With a begrudging sigh, Arthur stood up as Merlin set down his most recent armful. Merlin gave him a questioning look. "What is it?"

"It's taking too long. Let's hurry this up." Arthur said.

Merlin blinked disbelievingly. "Are you- Are you offering to help with _chores?"_

Arthur avoided looking at him. "Can we get this over with?"

Merlin grinned, and they went into the woods. It was done much faster. Merlin was enjoying the sight of Arthur carrying wood. "I'm never going to forget this." 

Arthur huffed. "You will not speak of it."

"That is fine. I'll still remember that it happened." Merlin said happily.

While they collected, Arthur also got to watch how Merlin favored his side. But because it was dark, he couldn't tell much more. It didn't seem like a bad injury, but one he should know about all the same.

So when they sat down again, Arthur brought it up. "So what happened?"

Merlin looked at Arthur with wide eyes. "What- what do you mean?"

"You've been favoring your side."

"It's nothing." Merlin denied.

"Tell me what happened." Arthur said.

"I... walked into one of the armor stands. On accident." Merlin said.

Arthur shook his head. "How you're so clumsy and yet still alive is a mystery to me."

"Must be my fantastic luck." Merlin said.

"I'm not sure if you've got the good kind or the bad." Arthur commented.

"Depends on the day, I guess. Sometimes the hour, too." Merlin said.

Arthur took first watch that night. There wasn't any noise that caught his attention. Merlin however, grunted a few times in his sleep. Arthur knew that sound from when he'd been around his wounded knights. Either Merlin was softer than Arthur thought he was, or his mishap with the stand was understated.

He examined Merlin with a keen eye over his watch. At one point, he thought he noticed a stain on Merlin's shirt, but the flickering light of the fire was deceiving. Then later, he thought he saw the stain again, but larger. 

That was all it took to have Arthur beside Merlin, getting a closer look. It was hard with the way Merlin was sleeping, because it meant that Arthur was between him and the fire. Arthur gave up on trying not to be too obvious. He carefully moved Merlin's shirt to get a look.

Bandages. Bandages wrapped around his lower torso. The one spot was soaked red. Arthur guessed the shirt must have stuck to it. Merlin was bleeding.

Arthur gently smacked Merlin's face to wake him up. It took a great deal of restraint. Merlin startled awake, and even more so when he realized that Arthur was above him. His mind immediately jumped to assuming danger, especially with the angry look in his eyes.

Merlin's head snapped to the side, and searched for danger. "Who do you think it is?" He whispered as quietly as he could. When Arthur didn't respond, Merlin look back at him. 

"Care to tell me why you're bleeding?" Arthur growled.

Merlin's eyes widened, and he glanced to his own body, where Arthur still had a hand holding his shirt. "Arthur-"

"Don't _Arthur_ me, Merlin. Answer." Arthur commanded.

"Um, well, you see, it was, um, a sharp bit of armor on the stand." Merlin stuttered out.

"You didn't say that before." Arthur glared.

"...I didn't think it needed to be mentioned?"

Arthur threw his hands in the air. "You didn't think it needed to be mentioned? You didn't think that, when you needed bandages because you would bleed?"

"No? I didn't need to make a fuss, or worry you-"

"Worry me? And seeing my friend bleeding shouldn't worry me?" Arthur demanded.

Merlin froze, staring at Arthur.

"What?" Arthur demanded.

"That's the first time you called me your friend." Merlin said quietly.

Arthur paused. Was it really? Yes, it was. "Well, don't get used to it."

Merlin smiled. Arthur shook off his surprise. "We need to tend to that wound."

Merlin's smile became strained. "It's fine, I can take care of it myself."

"I don't care if you can or not, I want to see how bad it is." 

"Arthur-"

_"Merlin."_

Merlin's face scrunched. Arthur didn't wait for an answer and he grabbed Merlin's satchel and sat beside him. Merlin sat up and held his shirt out of the way. Arthur didn't hesitate to unwrap the bandages. When it was completely unbound, he set them aside and Merlin told him what to grab.

As Merlin cleaned it, and the blood was mostly cleared away, save for what it continued to lightly bleed, Arthur recognized the wound. If it had been from impractical armor, it wouldn't look anything like this. "Merlin, this is a stab wound!" Arthur growled. "How did you get it?"

Merlin looked away, and reached for the needle and thread. He had hoped it wasn't going to need stitches. He did not expect Arthur to grab his face. With Merlin's head between his hands, Arthur glared at Merlin. "How did this happen?"

Merlin hesitated. Arthur's glare made him give in. "...The spy."

"The spy? You know who the spy is?" Arthur asked incredulously as he released Merlin.

"Yeah." Merlin said as he retrieved the sewing materials.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Arthur demanded.

"You wouldn't believe me. Won't." Merlin said as he threaded the needle.

"Yes, I would!" Arthur insisted.

"Not this time." Merlin said.

"Why not?" Arthur demanded to know.

"Because of who the spy is. You trust h- them." Merlin caught himself.

"Right now, I only trust a few people, Merlin. You are one of them." Arthur admitted.

Merlin felt his chest warm in the way it usually did around Arthur. "Thank you. But,"

"But what?"

"But you trust them more." Merlin said softly.

"For the love of- Merlin just tell me!" Arthur exclaimed.

"I can't! You won't believe me! You'll get mad and make me go away, and then I won't be able to protect you!" Merlin yelled, and gasped in pain.

For a moment, Arthur calmed, and took the needle from Merlin. He pushed on Merlin's shoulder to get him to lie down. From the ground, Merlin grumped at Arthur. "Do you even know how to use that?"

"I do, actually." Arthur frowned. "So I'm going to patch you up, and you are going to tell me who the spy is."

"...Can I do that after you put the stitches in?"

"And have you pass out on me?" 

"Oh, what a tragedy that would be." Merlin muttered.

Arthur went in for the first stitch. Merlin yelped, but Arthur managed to keep him still. "Does Gaius know about this? I'm assuming he doesn't, because I highly doubt he'd let you leave like this."

"No." Merlin managed to say.

"That's what I thought. So who is the spy, Merlin? Or I'll fix you up _really_ slow." Arthur threatened.

Merlin did not appreciate that idea. "You have to promise that you won't send me away. If you don't believe me, fine. I won't make it a big deal. But you have to promise you won't make leave your side."

Arthur frowned questioningly. Merlin was full of mysteries, and he wondered if he'd ever figure them out. "Alright. I promise."

Merlin wasn't sure that Arthur would have agreed. But now he was practically too nervous to say. It didn't help that Arthur was still threading a needle through his skin. 

"Merlin."

Merlin took a shaky breath. "Agravaine."

Merlin was lucky that Arthur didn't stab him with the needle. "What did you just say?"

"Lord Agravaine is the spy." Merlin said, looking at the trees.

Arthur was silent. Merlin didn't know what to think, so he didn't say anything. He let Arthur play it out in his mind. Arthur finished tying it up, and began to clean the needle off, before replacing it back in the bag. Merlin sat up, and reached for an ointment. Arthur passed it to him without a word. After that, they bandaged the wound.

Arthur finally spoke in a low, quiet voice, staring into the fire. "How long have you known?"

Merlin hesitated for a moment. "A few weeks."

He turned back to Merlin. "A few weeks? And you never considered telling me?" Arthur asked in that same tone that made Merlin feel a bit guilty.

"I thought that you wouldn't believe me. I wanted to get undeniable evidence. But he was too slippery to get any." Merlin said.

"Then how do you know?"

"I saw him talking to Morgana. They're working together." Merlin said grimly.

Arthur groaned. "I don't want to doubt you, but I don't want to doubt my uncle either."

"That's why I didn't tell you without the evidence. I didn't want you to have to choose. Don't worry about it. I'll figure it out." Merlin said.

Arthur looked at Merlin with an unreadable face. He shook his head. "I can't tell if you're a fool or a wise man."

"Neither can I." Merlin said. For a second, Arthur smiled. Then it fell. "Look, Arthur. You should get some sleep."

"You're the wounded man." Arthur replied.

"And you're the king. Besides, it stings too much for me to sleep now." Merlin said.

With a sigh, Arthur laid down, and got comfortable. He was thinking entirely too much to fall asleep, but Merlin must have thought that he had, because he began to talk to himself.

"That went extremely well. Now he hates me. And Agravaine knows that I know, which is bad. He tried to kill me once, he'll do it again. Especially if he thinks I'm going tell Arthur. Which I have. Not that he believes me, but still." Merlin ranted quietly.

A stone settled in Arthur's stomach. If his uncle really was the traitor, then Merlin's life was at risk. And if Merlin really died, well, Arthur didn't want to think about that.

Merlin groaned. "Why am I stupid? If I'd just been able to hide it, Arthur wouldn't have been dragged into this. How am I going to find 'evidence' when he's so good at covering his trails?" Merlin sighed. "And I'm supposed to protect him. What good am I at protecting Arthur if I can't even convince him of a traitor?"

The first part made sense to Arthur. The latter, not as much. What did he mean by it? Arthur sat up. "I can't sleep."

Merlin looked like he'd been caught stealing from the castle. "You're awake."

"I am. Merlin, I don't hate you. But, you hid that my uncle could be the traitor. What else could you be hiding?" Arthur had to ask.

This time, Arthur thought that Merlin looked like the air had been stolen from his chest. 

"So you are hiding something." Arthur said. "How about we start with those scars? I'm not blind, Merlin."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, too bad. I know you got them since you became my servant. They happened under my care, and that means they're on me." Arthur said.

"Not all of them were your fault. Some were from me being stupid. Some were from visiting nobles or knights."

"Are you saying guests of Camelot hurt you?"

"A few times."

Arthur felt rage bubbling inside his chest. Guests, hurting his Merlin. "Why did you never say anything?" He demanded.

Merlin looked at Arthur sadly. "What is the word of a servant against that of a knight, or nobleman?"

Arthur froze. That's how it was, wasn't it? "It matters to me." Arthur said softly.

Merlin gave him a soft, small smile. "That's why you'll be the greatest king the world will ever see."

Arthur felt an odd warmth from the praise. The same warmth he'd been feeling for a while, and it wasn't from the fire. After a moment, Arthur asked another question. "What did you mean by 'protect me'?"

"...Where do you think I got some of those scars?"

"You got those by protecting me? When?" Arthur asked incredulously.

"Well, for starters, the only time I'm ever at a tavern is with you." Merlin said.

"But you drink _all the time."_ Arthur said.

"If I did, then how could I still be such a lightweight?" Merlin asked.

Arthur's eyes widened. "But that... All the time. How do you even...? How do you protect me? And how would I not know?"

"You never knew because I always did things secretively."

"Like what? What have you done?" Arthur asked.

Merlin paused. He couldn't say anything now without giving away his secret. But that shouldn't matter now anyway. "Do you remember Sir Valiant?"

"Yes, with the snake shield. You warned me, but you didn't save me." Arthur said.

"Actually, I did."

"What?"

"I made the snakes reveal themselves."

"How?"

This was it. "I stayed up all night practicing the spell."

The world seemed to stop. Merlin's heart dropped to his stomach, Arthur had no idea where his was. 

"You what?" Arthur said slowly.

"I learned the spell to animate inanimate objects. Turned a statue into a dog. Was a huge problem to turn him back, though, 'cause he got quite angry." Merlin said, and rambled a bit.

Arthur laughed. "That is one of the most complicated, stupid jokes I've ever heard."

"I'm not joking." Merlin said. 

Arthur stared at him. "You're not?"

Merlin shook his head slowly. "I have magic."

Arthur was frozen. "You have magic."

"I was born with it."

"You're lying. No one is born with magic. And you can't have magic... Not you..." Arthur trailed off.

"Arthur. Arthur, watch." Merlin said, and held a hand out toward the fire. With a few mumblings, the flames took the shape of a dragon. The wings beat a few times before returning to normal flames.

Arthur's eyes widened. "You're a sorcerer."

"I'm a warlock. Arthur, you have to know that I'm not evil." Merlin said, begging. "Please tell me you know that."

"I do, I just... I don't know how this is possible. You, a, a, warlock?" Arthur stumbled with his words.

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I had my reasons, but, it doesn't matter now." Merlin said.

"Why did you tell me?" Arthur stared. "Why would you tell me?"

"Honestly it's probably the blood loss." Merlin said. "And I wanted to tell you, I just, didn't know how."

Arthur didn't say anything for a minute. And then his curiosity won over his fear. "Show me."

"Show you?" Merlin asked.

"Magic. There has to be good magic, right? If there's evil, there has to be good." Arthur said.

Merlin smiled softly. Arthur saw his eyes light up gold. Blue seemed to start growing out of nowhere. And then Arthur realized it was butterflies. Bright blue butterflies were spreading their wings and taking off into the air. Hundreds of them circled around their camp in a graceful storm.

Arthur slowly stood to get a better view. He stared in wonder. The king stretched out a hand slowly, and a few butterflies floated over and landed on it. Arthur gasped. Then more of them came and landed on him, their wings still opening and shutting. Arthur laughed in that soft tone of wonder. He was wearing a shimmering blue armor of butterflies.

 _Magical_ butterflies, he corrected himself. Arthur looked over at Merlin, and he saw an expression in his friend's face. He realized that he hadn't seen Merlin with that face before. Freedom. Acceptance. 

He hadn't imagined anyone could look so wondrous, and yet Merlin of all people did. The blue glow of the butterflies, the golden eyes, the warmth of the fire. The faint smile that was hopeful.

As the gold faded from Merlin's eyes, so did the butterflies. Arthur kneeled in front of Merlin. "You can do this?"

"Yes." Merlin replied.

"Why would my father ban it? Why would he tarnish such a beautiful thing?" Arthur asked.

"Because he was afraid of the power. And he blamed it for your mother's death." Merlin said.

"I'm sorry." Arthur whispered.

Merlin set a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "It's not your fault."

"Is this what the druids are like? Magic like this?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. Less butterflies, more plants." Merlin said.

Arthur didn't know what to say for a minute. "...How many times have you saved my life?"

Merlin laughed, and winced at the wound in his side. "I lost count a long time ago."

Then Arthur lifted a hand, and placed it against the side of Merlin's head. "You never, not once, sought credit for what you did."

"That's not why I did it." Merlin said. He hesitated for a moment, then added. "It does get a bit annoying when other people claim it, though."

Arthur laughed. His gaze flicked to Merlin's lips, and he saw Merlin's do the same. He leaned in, slowly, worried that he was wrong. Until Merlin leaned in too. When their lips touched, it was soft. Delicately brushing against the other's.

Merlin was the first to pull away. "I might pass out." He said distantly.

"From the blood loss or the... Kiss?" Arthur asked.

"Both." Merlin replied.

Arthur arranged a spot for them. He himself got comfortable leaned against a tree, and then had Merlin situated so that he was leaning against Arthur's chest. The younger boy quickly fell asleep while Arthur took watch.

Arthur's head was spinning. Agravaine might be a traitor, Merlin had magic, he had _kissed_ Merlin... And now Merlin was here, still in Arthur's arms.

It was a while later before Merlin bolted awake, startling Arthur. "Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed. 

Merlin jumped in surprise. "Arthur! What-!"

"Merlin, calm down!" Arthur said, his hands on Merlin's shoulders.

"Huh?" Merlin blinked.

"Nightmare?" Arthur asked.

"Nightmare? No, I didn't have a nightmare." Merlin frowned.

"Then what was it?" Arthur frowned.

"...Oh! I remembered a healing spell!" Merlin said, and then slapped a hand over his mouth.

"You remembered a healing spell? And that woke you up?" Arthur laughed.

Merlin relaxed as he remembered what had happened earlier, and then warmed when he remembered the kiss. "Yeah. It was like a dream where you find something you've been looking for."

"But did you actually find it?" Arthur asked.

"One way to find out." Merlin said, and uttered something under his breath as he held a hand over his wound. Merlin wiggled uncomfortably.

"Did it work?" Arthur asked.

"Well, it's not supposed to heal it completely, just make it heal faster. I think it did, anyway. I'm still learning the healing spells, not very good at them yet." Merlin said.

"So back to sleep for you?" Arthur asked.

"No. I'm wide awake now." Merlin said. "You need sleep too."

"Fine, but I need to put wood more wood on the fire." Arthur said, trying to figure out how to move Merlin.

"I can do that," Merlin said, trying to stand up himself. It didn't go very well.

"Merlin, stop." Arthur said, and steadied the warlock. "I'll do it."

Arthur got up and propped Merlin against the tree he had been previously. Arthur stoked the fire. "...How often do you use magic?"

"Depends." Merlin said.

"On what?"

"On what I would be using it for. Saving your life? All the time. Chores? Not nearly as much." Merlin replied.

"You don't use it for chores?" Arthur wondered.

"No, can't risk getting caught over chores." Merlin answered.

Arthur sighed and laid down next to Merlin. "Why are you so set on protecting me?"

"Because it's my destiny. And I wouldn't change it." Merlin said.

Arthur felt warm again. As he drifted off, he wondered how he still trusted Merlin. He wondered how things had changed between them. He wondered how things hadn't before.

~~~

Returning to the castle was an interesting experience. No-one seemed to react oddly, save for one. Agravaine. The moment that the Lord saw them, he could see a forced smile when his uncle looked at Arthur, and disguised disdain at Merlin.

The stone in Arthur's stomach settled. Agravaine was the spy.

 _What if it is Agravaine that knows Merlin is the spy?_ A voice that sounded suspiciously like his father whispered in the back of mind.

Arthur shoved it away. He'd been running through facts.

Later that evening, Arthur found himself in his chambers with Merlin. Merlin was sitting at his table, with a spellbook in front of him. Arthur shook his head. He'd never imagined that this would happen. 

Merlin began talking under his breath in that same language Arthur didn't recognize. He watched Merlin's eyes glow gold, and the marble he held shimmered for a moment.

"Okay. Let's give it a try, shall we?" Merlin prompted. "My name is Merlin."

The marble glowed blue, and then faded. 

"I am wearing a brown shirt." Merlin said as he wore a blue one. 

The marble lit up red, and held the color for longer than it had the blue.

"I am a practicer of magic." Merlin said. Blue.

Arthur sat down next to Merlin. "My name is Arthur Pendragon." Blue.

Arthur cocked his head to the side. "I killed a dragon." Blue.

Merlin choked on his spit, and ended up coughing.

"What is wrong with you?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing." Merlin said. Red.

"The marble disagrees." Arthur pointed out.

"You didn't kill the dragon." Merlin said hesitantly.

Arthur looked insulted, and then looked to the marble. He was even more affronted to see that it was blue. "How can this be?"

"It's a long story. But you didn't kill him. I sent Kilgarrah away. I'll tell you some other time." Merlin supplied, and the marble agreed with blue.

Arthur rubbed his forehead. "Fine. You will tell me. Why was it blue if I didn't kill the dragon?"

"It goes by the truth of the speaker. You thought you had killed the mighty dragon, so it was true. If you didn't believe that, it would have turned red." Merlin said. "For example: I killed the mighty dragon Kilgarrah." Red.

"I suppose that makes sense." Arthur sighed. He glared at the marble. "So it works?"

"We can run a few more truths and lies by it to make sure if you'd wish." Merlin offered.

"I don't know what to say to it." Arthur said after a moment.

"What smells better; Lavender or mint?" Merlin asked.

"In oils or food?" Arthur asked.

"Either one. Both." Merlin raised a brow.

"Lavender in oils, mint in food." Arthur said. The marble hesitated. "Lavender smells better in oils, mint smells better in food." Blue.

"It isn't a very powerful truth charm." Merlin said in the marble's defense. "But I think it works. Unless you want to try to lie to it."

"If my uncle is the spy, then he probably will lie. It's unavoidable." Arthur said.

"You're right." Merlin scowled, looking off to the side.

"Where are your loyalties?" Arthur asked Merlin.

Merlin looked at Arthur, startled that his friend would ask him with such an intensity. Merlin looked Arthur right in the eyes as he spoke his reply. "My loyalty lies with Arthur Pendragon, now and forevermore. I am his protector, as I am of magic, and it shall I protect too."

The marble glowed very brightly, the light forcing the pair to look away until it dimmed. When the blue faded, Arthur looked at Merlin with an unreadable gaze.

"Do you truly believe my uncle to be a traitor?"

"Yes, I do." Blue.

Arthur sighed. "I guess it's time we prepared for this evening, then."

"So, I just pass it on that he's been requested at your chambers, get here before he does, hide, and you see if he lies." Merlin said simply.

"You are the most clumsy being alive. How are you going to hide?" Arthur wondered.

Merlin grinned, and jumped up from his seat. He slid under the prince's bed, leaving Arthur staring. "Hiding under the bed. I- I don't know what to say. What if he looks, Merlin? You'll be as good as dead."

Upon receiving no reply from Merlin, Arthur sighed and walked over to the bed, and looked under. There was nothing there. Arthur blinked. He was sure Merlin hadn't left the other side... Then he felt a pressure on his nose. Arthur jerked back and stared at the space under his bed.

After a few moments, Merlin became visible as though a cloth had been removed. He was laughing. "Oh, your face! You should've seen it!"

~~~

Arthur stared down at the glowing red marble in his hands. Behind him, Agravaine was speaking. It didn't really register in Arthur's mind what he was saying. "It was you all along."

Agravaine paused. "Pardon me?"

"You were the spy in our midst." Arthur said as softly as he had before.

"I'm afraid you are confused-" Agravaine began.

"No." Arthur turned around to face his uncle. He held the marble aloft for him to see. "This marble tells if a person is lying, or telling the truth. And you have lied."

"You must be mistaken. You- you would trust sorcery over my word?" Agravaine asked.

"I'll give you one chance." Arthur said, keeping his gaze level towards his uncle. "Where do your loyalties lie?"

Agravaine stared at Arthur. "With you, of course."

The marble glowed red. Arthur shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Arthur?"

"Knights!" Arthur called out loudly, commanding.

"Arthur! This is madness!" Agravaine tried.

"The only madness here is you." Arthur said.

Seeing the steadfastness in Arthur's eyes, that he wasn't going to surrender, or change his mind, Agravaine turned to bolt. Just then, the doors burst open, and the Knights of the Round Table filled the room.

"Looks like we caught ourselves a spy." Sir Gwaine drawled in that accent of his, where he could make anything sound casual and playful. A smirk tugged at the knight's lips.

"Lucky for us, we know the way to the dungeon." Sir Leon chimed in.

"My apologies, knights. There has been a misunderstanding, miscommunication of sorts. This is entirely unnecessary." Agravaine said with as much dignity as he could muster.

"Did you hear that?" Sir Elyan asked the others. "I thought I heard something. Nevermind, must have been insignificant."

While the Knights laughed, Agravaine tried to push through them to the exit. They let him push past, only because Sir Percival stood blocking the doorway, arms crossed. Leon swiftly removed Agravaine's sword from it's sheath, and slid it across the floor.

It slid under the bed, and nearly nicked Merlin, who dropped his spell. While the Knights wrestled with Agravaine, Merlin rolled out from his hiding spot with a grin. 

Agravaine gave an insulted look to the servant. Gwaine gave a curious look to Merlin. "Were you under there the whole time?"

"Yeah." Merlin grinned, picking up Agravaine's sword. "Careful Sir Leon, you almost got me."

"Sorry Merlin. Didn't know you were there." Sir Leon said, confused.

"That was kind of the point." Merlin continued to grin.

"You never leave his side, do you?" Elyan asked, in what could best be described as fond exasperation.

"He wouldn't survive a day without me." Merlin returned.

Agravaine's muffled yelling echoed down the halls as the Knights escorted the traitor into the dungeons. Arthur was tense, and stared out his window into the courtyard below. Merlin rested a hand on his shoulder. Arthur nearly jumped at the touch, but was familiar enough with Merlin to not be startled.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked.

"I never expected the spy to be someone so close to me. It doesn't help that the other person I trust was keeping a huge secret from me." Arthur said.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Merlin said, looking down.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"You'd have chopped my head off."

"I'm not sure what I would have done." Arthur said softly. They were quiet for a few minutes, watching out the window. "They were oblivious that you'd used magic under the bed." He said after some time.

"I've done magic right in front of you, don't feel too bad for them." Merlin said.

Arthur gave Merlin an insulted look. "What have you done?"

Merlin snorted. "You don't want to know. Trust me on that."

"I think I rather do!" Arthur insisted.

"No, you really don't." Merlin shook his head.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on your take, Arthur was adamant. Which meant that they wrestled. Merlin tried to get out of Arthur's grasp, and failed miserably. 

Merlin found himself pinned down. Their sudden new position entirely changed the atmosphere. Behind Merlin was the bed, and above him was Arthur. Their hearts seemed to forget their normal pattern, and stuttered.

Arthur leaned down, and captured Merlin's lips in his own.

It should have felt wrong, perhaps. But Arthur couldn't ever recall ever feeling more right.

And perhaps Merlin hoped that his destiny involved a lot more of whatever this was turning into.


End file.
